A wet wipe, also known as a wet towel or a moist towelette, is a small moistened piece of paper or cloth that often comes folded. Wet wipes are used for cleaning purposes such as for personal hygiene or household cleaning, among other usages.
It is known in the prior art to individually wrap wet wipes for convenience. It is also known to provide dispensers holding a stacked plurality of wet wipes and individually dispensing the wet wipes serially through an opening formed in the dispenser.
In the latter situation, problems can be encountered in maintaining all of the wipes in the dispenser in a desired moist condition. For example, liquid in the wipes can fall to the bottom of the dispenser over time under the influence of gravity. This leaves the wipes that are positioned closest to an upper dispensing location in a dryer condition than the wipes furthest removed from that location.
The following patent documents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,717, issued Jun. 16, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,206, issued Sep. 30, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,153, issued Feb. 12, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,092, issued Dec. 4, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 8,631,968, issued Jan. 21, 2014, U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,689, issued Feb. 20, 2007, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2014/0174974, pub. Jun. 26, 2014, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2015/0048104, pub. Feb. 19, 2015 and U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2013/0153593, pub. Jun. 20, 2013.